The Dragon's Sister
by ShineTheTribute
Summary: When Narcissa Malfoy adopts a magical child from a muggle orphanage, it starts a ripple effect. Draco grows up with a sister, causing some major changes in his life. features a Slytherin!Harry, Rave!Hermione, Good!Deatheaters Bad!Dumbledore and Weasly and Dumbledore Bashing. AU, OC\BZ, Harmony, possible D\L


**Fighting Writer's Block, started this for fun. Basically, its an AU based on the idea "What if Draco Malfoy had a good influence on his life?" features a Slytherin Harry, Weasly and Dumbledore Bashing, and generally portrays the Death eaters in a good light.**

**Summery: Narcissa Malfoy adopts a magical child from a muggle orphanage. Draco grows up with a sister, one who starts a ripple effect in the world of Harry Potter. AU Slytherin!Harry, Evil!Dumbledore, Weasly and Dumbles Bashing, and Fish.**

* * *

Two girls sat next to each other in the slightly-rundown playground that belonged to the somewhat-shabby, but sparkling clean, Orphanage where the two lived. One girl had wispy, light brown hair and sparking green eyes with tiny specks of gold. The other had deep brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a fain splattering of freckles across her nose. The first girl was named Aoide, the second Nora.

That particular day happened to be the second of March, and Aoide's ninth birthday. The Pisces had not expected any gifts, but had been pleasantly surprised when the Orphanage's Directors, Amanda and Maisy, gave her a pretty white dress, and Nora gave her a black-bounded leather diary with a silver lock and ornate key. The gifts were received with a bright smile and the promise of an even better present come Christmas.

The two Orphans were drawn out of their conversation when they heard the creak of the gate than announced a visitor. As they had been instructed to do, the two children leaped up and ran to the gate. Their eyes widened as they saw a woman with white-blonde hair and chilling gray eyes, dressed in the most expensive of clothing, walk briskly up the path. Aoide and Nora glanced at each other before stating in sync, "Welcome to Wool's Orphanage, how can we be of service?" Only through sheer willpower did Aoide resist adding "your highness" at the end.

"Hello children, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and I recently received word from one of my relatives that my niece was here. What are your names?" The woman smiled at the duo, making them slightly less afraid.

"My name's Aoide, and today's my ninth birthday." The dryad-like girl said softly.

"I'm Nora, and Aoide's my Best Friend." The dark-haired girl announced. Narcissa smiled at the orphans, and pulled a pretty box from her purse.

"Happy Birthday Aoide, and nice to meet you Nora. Your Birthday is very special, and I would like to offer you a gift." Narcissa handed the wide-eyed girl the box. Aoide opened it, and was surprised to find an aquamarine necklace cut in the shape of a teardrop.

"Oh, miss I can't take this!" The shocked child exclaimed, staring at the delicate pendant in awe. In her amazement, she didn't notice that her hair turned a silvery blonde and her eyes shifted to steel blue.

"Nonsense, now be a good child and show me in before I give you the matching ring, bracelet, and earrings." a look of horror passed over Aoide's face, before she hurried up the stone path and inside.

Narcissa smiled as she watched the look of horror cross over Aoide's face. The necklace was something she had planned on pawning, because it had never looked right with her skin tone and eyes. But when the small girl had danced up and announced it was her Birthday, Narcissa reconsidered. There was no doubt in her mind that this girl was both a witch and a Metamorphmagus.

Following her friend up the pathway, Nora was filled with thoughts of envy. She loved Aoide, she really did. And yet, good things always seemed to happen to the girl. She had the most beautiful voice, and the prettiest eyes. And now, a stranger was giving her gifts and basically admitting she was going to adopt Aoide. Nora wasn't stupid, she had noticed her friend wasn't normal. But this was too much.

The trio reached the front doors, Aoide dancing up the stone steps, Narcissa walking purposefully, and Nora following quietly. The wooden doors creaked open, and the group filed in. Behind a desk, a woman with red-black hair checked over paperwork. She glanced up when the two orphans and Narcissa walked in.

"Hello, miss, what can we do today?" The woman asked, smiling kindly. Aoide and Nora grinned, the receptionist was in for a shock when she realized how rich this lady was.

"I received word from one of my relatives that my niece was sent here when her mother died and her father was declared an unfit guardian. Through a rather gross mistake, she has been living here for nine years, and I wish to take her home with me." Narcissa spoke in a regal tone that showed just how powerful she was.

"Of course, Ma'am, do you know anything about your niece that could help us locate her?" The receptionist was scared, this lady was obviously rich and likely to sue them for keeping a child here when other relatives were available.

"Oh, I already know who she is. Upon entering your orphanage, two girls came up to meet me. Aoide looks like her father, and there is no doubt in my mind that she is related to me." Narcissa smiled at the young orphan when she said that. Aoide was shocked, she was gong to live with her real, live family.

"Let me go get the Directors, we can transfer guardian status to you, and you can take young Aoide home." The receptionist half ran and half walked out of the room in search of the two owners of the Orphanage.

Amanda Thomas was the kind of woman who genuinely liked children, but had accepted the fact that many of her young charges would end up in a life of crime. Maisy Davidson, on the other hand, was quite strict and refused to think the young orphans had no chance of success. The two women had built up a reputation of being both kind and harsh to their wards, and protected them as they would their own children.

The two had inherited the orphanage from their elderly neighbor, Mrs. Cole, with the instructions to treat each child as an individual, and give each one the best chance of success. Today they would see one of their brightest and kindest charges off, and they couldn't be happier.

Twenty minutes, and a ton of paperwork later, Amanda lead Aoide upstairs to pack the few belongings the orphan owned. Aoide was practically bouncing with excitement, and Amanda wasn't far behind.

"Miss Amanda, Miss Amanda! Can you believe this? I'm going to have a Mum and a Dad and a brother!" The young girl danced up and down the stairs, before leaping into her room and gathering up the few possessions she owned.

"You must write to us, Nora would be heartbroken if you didn't. And be sure to be respectful, but have fun." The older woman hugged the recently adopted child, before gently pushing her out the door.

"If you're ready, we can go back to my Manor today and shop tomorrow. Your brother and father will want to meet you, and I want to get you settled in." Narcissa said when Aoide had bounced back downstairs.

"Yes, please! I want to meet my new family and maybe explore, if that's okay with you, Mrs. Malfoy." Aoide said shyly.

"None of that, you will call me 'Mum', 'Mother', or 'Aunt Cissy'. And I'm sure Draco will be willing to show you around." Narcissa smiled at the girl, and gently lead her outside to a parked car.  
After a few minutes of silence, Narcissa started to speak quietly. "Has something odd or strange ever happened to you when you were upset or scared?" her voice was gentle, but Aoide flinched.

"I'm not a freak, please don't send me back!" The girl sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm not EVER sending you back. What you did was Accidental Magic, you are a witch. I am too, and your father and brother are as well. You are also a Metamorphmagus, because you can change your appearance."Narcissa explained.

"Is this a joke?" Aoide asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

Instead if responding, Narcissa pulled a long, thin stick from her pocked and muttered something under her breath. Instantly, a bunch of flowers appeared, twisting themselves into a crown that landed on Aoide's head. The young girl stared in shock at it, before turning to her new mother.

"That's amazing! Can I do that? Can I tell Nora?" the questions bubbled up and out of the child's mouth, causing Narcissa to smile.

"The Ministry of Magic says that children under eleven aren't supposed to have a wand, or Practice Magic outside of school. However, I will let you try it in a few days, seeing as you grew up around Muggles. You may tell Nora, although it breaks the Stature of Secrecy, provided she promises not to tell." Narcissa smiled at her new daughter.

"Okay, Nora won't tell. But I made myself fly once, will I go to jail for breaking the rules?" Aoide asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"No, because you are Underage and do not have a wand it is considered accidental, and overlooked. When you turn eleven, your Magical Core stabilizes, allowing you to have more control over it. Also, I am not really your Aunt. When I found out a magical child was living in an orphanage, I had to adopt her." Aoide listened with rapt attention as her new mum explained this.

The rest of the drive was filled with Narcissa's explanations, Aoide's questions, and quite a few smiles. When the duo reached Malfoy Manner at last, Aoide had a good understanding of Wizarding Law and Culture, and Narcissa was quite happy with the way things ended up.

* * *

**Hope you luffed, review!**


End file.
